


Genma's Birthday part 2

by wicl93



Series: Uke! Kakashi [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the seventh part of a series with Kakashi as the uke. The stories will have a different seme or semes, and if there's a particular pairing you want, feel free to comment, and I'll try to get it in. New parts of the series will be added every month on the pairing day if possible, in fact, both GenKaka and KoteKaka would be July 15th.</p><p>Continues the evening after part 6, with Kakashi getting another threesome as Genma continues to celebrate his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genma's Birthday part 2

 

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

WARNINGS: GenKoteKaka, side-pairings GenRaiKaka, GenRai and IruKaka, explicit yaoi, BDSM (more BD than SM).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Kakashi woke up slowly, feeling a growing warmth in the bottom of his stomach. He groaned, half from sleep and half from pleasure, as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on his back, arms caught up under the pillows and legs spread. He blinked open his eyes, still partly asleep, and looked down. Genma's head was between Kakashi's spread legs, his tongue moving around inside Kakashi's hole, causing the shocks of pleasure which had woken Kakashi up. Kakashi looked around, not noticing Raido anywhere.

"Gen", he groaned.

"Finally awake?" Genma asked, pulling back to look up at Kakashi.

"Yeah", Kakashi replied. "Where's Raido?"

"He had a mission."

"I thought he had the day off?"

"He did. But not the night."

"Huh?"

"Kakashi, it's 8pm, you've been asleep all day."

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Figured you needed it. Then I got bored."

"Well don't let me stop you from continuing to relieve your boredom", Kakashi smirked. Genma smirked back, before returning to his task, his tongue eagerly seeking out Kakashi's warm hole.

* * *

Kotetsu groaned to himself as he walked through the streets of Konoha, lights beginning to come on as the evening moved into night. He had been sent to fetch someone for a mission, and, even worse, had been told that the person may be...occupied. Kotetsu finally reached his destination, peering in through the window, hoping he wouldn't see...what he did. On the bed beneath the window, one silver-haired jounin was splayed out, clearly groaning in pleasure, as another jounin had his head buried between the silver-haired man's legs. Kotetsu had already known he may have found this going on thanks to Raido's warning, and at first he had hoped that he wouldn't, but now he was just hoping they wouldn't see him admiring the show in front of him.

He didn't manage to do this for long, however, as the silver head snapped around to stare at him, soon followed by the smirking face of the other occupant of the bed, who almost immediately reached up to open the window.

"Enjoying the show, Kotetsu?" Genma asked.

"Er – what?" Kotetsu asked dumbly.

"Wanna join in?" Genma asked again.

Kotetsu didn't respond in words, instead climbing in through the window and closing it behind him.

"Er – I came here for Kakashi", Kotetsu said.

"Just me? You seemed to be looking at Genma as well" Kakashi smirked.

"You have a mission. You need to be at the village gates in a couple of hours."

"So we have a couple of hours to play", Genma pointed out. "After all, Kakashi is always late."

"Er – I guess you have time...do you want me to leave?" Kotetsu asked.

"How about you stay?" Genma asked. "It is still my birthday, and Kakashi may as well have a good send-off."

"It's not exactly a complicated mission, or a long one, he doesn't really need a send-off", Kotetsu pointed out.

"Well let's pretend it's not", Genma said.  _And Kakashi still needs a distraction from what Iruka said to him,_ Genma thought to himself.

"Okay", Kotetsu said, much more surely.

Genma grabbed Kotetsu's arm, pulling him close.

"Kakashi needs a distraction", he muttered quietly.

"What kind of distraction?" Kotetsu asked.

"One that lasts a few hours and that he has no control over. You up for that?"

"Sure", Kotetsu replied, smirking. Both men turned their smirking faces on Kakashi, who wriggled uncomfortably on the bed.

"What?" Kakashi asked uncomfortably. "What is it?" he repeated, as the two of them approached him in a manner best described as 'predatory'.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad", Kotetsu replied.

"For us anyway", Genma added. Before Kakashi could question what he meant b this, Genma had already returned to licking at Kakashi's hole, Kakashi's groans preventing the silver-haired jounin from asking any further questions.

Kotetsu quickly stripped off his clothes, the other two men having been naked already as they had been in the apartment all day. As soon as he was naked, he got onto the bed, leaning down to capture Kakashi's mouth in a deep kiss. Kakashi groaned, arching upwards into Kotetsu's mouth as Genma licked him harshly inside. Kotetsu pulled back, moving down to lick at Kakashi's nipples, hardening them into nubs. He switched between the two nipples, not allowing Kakashi to get used to anything, as he reached down to teasingly run a finger up and down Kakashi's rock-hard erection. Genma continued licking at Kakashi's hole teasingly, running his hands up and down Kakashi's inner thighs, alternating them between smooth and rough. Kotetsu continued to suck at each nipple in turn, while running one finger up and down Kakashi's cock and circling the red head of his erection.

"Please", Kakashi gasped.

"Please what?" Kotetsu asked, looking up into darkened grey eyes from Kakashi's chest.

"Fuck me", Kakashi begged.

"Okay", Genma said. Kakashi groaned in pleasure, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, waiting for Genma to enter him. Kotetsu continued teasing Kakashi's nipples and cock while Genma rummaged around in a drawer before returning to the bed. Kakashi had assumed that Genma was going for lubricant, and when he felt a slick rock-hard object begin to slide inside him, he initially groaned in relief, before he realised that it was a little too hard. Kotetsu pulled back, allowing Kakashi to look down, instantly noticing that Genma wasn't inside him.

"What –" Kakashi began, before being interrupted by waves of pleasure.

"Wanted to play a little longer", Genma explained, as he slid the vibrator even deeper inside Kakashi, until it was so far inside that Genma's fingers were beginning to breach Kakashi's hole as well. Genma wiggled his fingers around, adjusting the settings so that the vibrator was at its lower level. He moved it slightly until Kakashi moaned loudly.

"There", Kakashi groaned. "But not with that – want you."

"Not yet", Genma replied teasingly, pressing the vibrator harshly against Kakashi's prostate. Kakashi looked up at Genma's smirking face, his own eyes glazed over. Genma reached out to grab Kotetsu, pulling him into a kiss before whispering something in Kotetsu's ear. The chunin moaned at the words, making Kakashi wonder what Genma had said, his eyes following Kotetsu as he left the bedroom and moved into main area of the apartment.

"Please", Kakashi tried again.

Genma shook his head, pressing the vibrator against Kakashi's prostate and carefully removing his fingers, the vibrator remaining in place. Genma stood up, walking around to the head of the bed and sitting down beside Kakashi's head. The silver-haired jounin turned glazed eyes on Genma.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that good things come to those who wait?" Genma asked. "I know patience isn't exactly a virtue of yours, but still...or is it that you want me to force you to be patient?"

"How?" Kakashi asked, the pleasure causing his voice to break slightly.

"Like this", Genma replied simply, before Kakashi's world darkened, as a blindfold settled over his eyes. Kakashi leaned up to allow Genma to tie it behind his head.

"Got it", Kakashi heard, as Kotetsu re-entered the room.

"What?" Kakashi asked warily.

"You'll – well, I guess you won't see, but trust us, you'll have fun", Genma explained. Before Kakashi could ask anything else, he felt his arms getting tugged, pulled together and restrained with something, before being attached to the bars that made up the headboard.

"Tape", Kotetsu said in explanation, as Kakashi felt his legs being restrained the same way, each leg being taped to a bedpost.

"Please touch me again", Kakashi begged, trying to aim the comment in Kotetsu's direction.

"Like this?" Kotetsu asked, reaching out to squeeze Kakashi's nipples again.

"Yeah", Kakashi groaned, sinking into the bed in pleasure, but not for long, as Kotetsu soon withdrew his hand. "Don't stop", Kakashi begged.

Kotetsu looked at Kakashi lying spread-eagled on the bed, both arms and legs tied up, blindfolded, and with a vibrator pressed deep into his ass. He was instantly glad that it had been him sent to retrieve Kakashi for the mission. Suddenly, he felt two small objects pressed into his hand. He looked at them, then up at Genma, who raised his eyebrow and smirked slightly. Kotetsu replied with an equal expression, setting one of the items down before activating the other one, which buzzed in his hand. He pressed the small vibrator against Kakashi's left nipple, causing the man to groan and buck on the bed. Genma picked up the tape that had been used to restrain Kakashi, tearing off a strip and using it to attach the vibrator to Kakashi's nipple. Kotetsu picked up the other one, pressing it to the other nipple. Genma taped it to Kakashi as well, the silver-haired man writhing on the bed beneath the two of them.

Kotetsu ran his hands down Kakashi's body, circling a finger around the head of Kakashi's cock.

"Have another one?" he mouthed at Genma, looking pointed at Kakashi's chest and cock. Genma grinned and nodded, grabbing a third small vibrator from the drawer and tossing it to Kotetsu, who switched it on and pressed it against the head of Kakashi's cock. Genma used tape to attach that one as well, using another strip to keep the vibrator in Kakashi's ass, as the man was writhing so much it had begun to slip out.

"Please, more!" Kakashi groaned even louder.

"Where else would you want to be touched?" Genma asked mock-innocently.

"Gonna come", Kakashi moaned, arching off the bed, cock leaking copiously around the vibrator taped to the head.

"Not yet", Genma ordered.

"Can't hold it in, it's so good", Kakashi moaned. Genma reached into the drawer again, grabbing a cock-ring and snapping it around Kakashi's cock, tight enough to prevent Kakashi from coming.

Kakashi arched up on the bed, wanting to come but not being able to due to the cock-ring. He also couldn't do anything about it, as he was restrained.

"Please fuck me", Kakashi begged. Genma removed the tape from Kakashi's ass, fucking him with the vibrator.

"Like this?" Genma asked.

"No, you, one of you, please."

"Perhaps we should", Kotetsu suggested. Genma looked at him, knowing that they both wanted to tease Kakashi for longer.

"What are you thinking?" Genma asked. Kotetsu blinked in response, indicating that Genma should remove the vibrator from Kakashi's ass. Kotetsu knelt between Kakashi's spread legs, moving up the bed and pressing his erection against Kakashi's ass, still lubricated from the vibrator.

"Yes, yes, please", Kakashi begged, as he felt the head of Kotetsu's erection begin to breach him. Kotetsu slid inside in one smooth thrust, before setting a fast pace, thrusting in and out of Kakashi's hole. Genma moved to kneel behind Kotetsu, rubbing the chunin's chest and pressing his front against Kotetsu's back. Genma slid a hand down Kotetsu's front, until it reached Kotetsu's dick, which was rapidly thrusting in and out of Kakashi's body. Genma rubbed Kakashi's hole around Kotetsu's cock, making the silver-haired man writhe and arch at the pleasure. With one hand on Kakashi's ass and the other on Kotetsu's chest, Genma felt before he heard Kotetsu's orgasm, the chunin coming hard in Kakashi's ass. Kotetsu thrust lazily a few more times before withdrawing himself from Kakashi's hole.

"That what you wanted?" Genma asked, as Kotetsu flopped down into an armchair opposite the bed.

"Please, let me come", Kakashi begged.

"You were begging to be fucked", Genma pointed out. "And Kotetsu fucked you. You want more?"

"Yes, more, please!"

"Okay", Genma said, pressing his own erection into Kakashi's ass, even more slick now that Kotetsu's come was inside Kakashi. The silver-haired man groaned in relief and pleasure as Genma set a fast pace, occasionally striking Kakashi's prostate.

With the rapid pace he had set, it didn't take long for Genma to tense up, adding his own come to what Kotetsu had already left inside Kakashi. Genma pulled out, moving back from the bed and falling onto Kotetsu's lap in the armchair opposite the bed.

"That was a good idea, giving him what he wanted", Genma said to Kotetsu.

"Yeah", Kotetsu agreed. The two of them looked at the bed at a moan from Kakashi, who was still rock-hard and leaking around the small vibrator taped to his cock-head. The other small vibrators continued to buzz on his nipples, the stimulation making Kakashi writhe on the bed, his movements causing the other two men's come to drip from Kakashi's ass onto the bed, staining the covers.

"Please, enough", Kakashi begged. Genma shifted on Kotetsu's lap, already hardening again as he watched the erotic sight Kakashi was giving them. He could feel Kotetsu beneath him, the chunin already half-hard again himself.

"What do you think?" Genma asked quietly into Kotetsu's ear.

"He wants to be fucked again, perhaps we should", Kotetsu pointed out, equally as quietly.

"Both of us?" Genma asked, still whispering. "Okay", he added, as he realised that was exactly what Kotetsu was suggesting. Genma stood up, allowing Kotetsu to walk over to the bed, removing the vibrators from Kakashi's body, although leaving the cock-ring in place. Kotetsu pressed his body flat against Kakashi's, kissing him roughly. He was already hard again, pressing his erection against Kakashi's straining one. As he was kissing Kakashi, Genma had gone to the kitchen, returning with scissors, with which he cut through the tape attaching Kakashi's ankles to the bed-posts. Kakashi immediately wrapped his legs around Kotetsu's waist, tugging the chunin down so that his cock was pressed between Kakashi's cheeks and against the still lubricated hole, slickened by both men's come as well.

"You really need to learn patience", Kotetsu commented, but didn't enforce this lesson, gripping his hard cock and pressing it inside Kakashi. He thrust all the way in and then stilled.

"Fuck me", Kakashi begged, tightening his legs around Kotetsu's waist.

"We will, just wait", Genma said, rubbing at Kakashi's hole teasingly before slipping two fingers in alongside Kotetsu's cock. He quickly stretched Kakashi, adding a third finger and continuing his preparation, before he deemed Kakashi stretched enough. Genma grabbed Kakashi's legs, forcing him to release his hold on Kotetsu's waist. He pressed himself in tight behind Kotetsu, before releasing Kakashi's legs. The silver-haired jounin wrapped them around Genma's waist, just about managing to hold Genma in place, as the other jounin slid into Kakashi alongside Kotetsu.

"So full, please, please, move", Kakashi begged brokenly. The two men thrust in and out, alternating their movements so that Kakashi's prostate was struck by each of them in turn.

Kakashi writhed and groaned deeply, arching his body and trying to pull the two of them inside him deeper, as they fucked him in earnest. His hands were still bound to the bed, his eyes still covered by a blindfold, as the other two occupants of the bed fucked him deeply.

"Don't know how much longer I can hold it in, he's so hot", Kotetsu groaned to Genma.

"Go ahead", Genma encouraged, steadying Kotetsu as the chunin came inside Kakashi for a second time, his come coating Genma's thrusting cock as his own thrusts slowed. Genma groaned in pleasure as Kotetsu slumped forwards, thrusting rapidly towards his own climax. Kotetsu wriggled between the two jounin, Kakashi moaning and arching against Kotetsu.

"Please, I can't take any more!" Kakashi near-screamed. Genma sped up his thrusts, pulling Kotetsu back into a kneeling position, allowing the chunin access to Kakashi's cock.

Kotetsu's softening cock was still inside Kakashi, Genma's rock-hard erection thrusting alongside it. Kotetsu released the cock-ring, but kept his hand tight around the base of Kakashi's straining erection, still not allowing the man to finish.

"Please!" Kakashi shouted. Genma groaned, stilling behind Kotetsu and coming hard inside Kakashi's ass. At the same time, Kotetsu released his hold on Kakashi's erection. The silver-haired man arched so far off the bed that his back was bent almost ninety degrees as he came hard, painting his stomach, the bed, the bars of the headboard and the wall above it with strips of come. His mouth was open in a silent scream as Genma continued to thrust lazily inside him, riding out his own orgasm. After a few moments, Kakashi's body slumped to the bed. Genma and Kotetsu slowly withdrew themselves from Kakashi. Kotetsu crawled up the bed, removing the blindfold.

"I think we broke Kakashi", he said to Genma.

"What do you mean?"

"He passed out", Kotetsu replied. Genma looked at him, the two sharing a grin, Kakashi slumped unconscious on the bed from their actions.

* * *

Kakashi woke up slowly, his whole body buzzing with the aftershocks of an intense orgasm. He blinked around the dark room, alone on the bed. He sat up slowly, his ass aching, as he remembered what the other two men had done to lead to that. The door opened and the light switched on, making Kakashi blink at the sudden light.

"You're awake I see", Genma commented.

"Yeah", Kakashi groaned roughly.

"You know, I came here because you have a mission", Kotetsu said to Kakashi.

"When was I supposed to leave?"

"Actually, Tsunade-sama knew what you'd be like. You're supposed to leave at 11.30pm, as you have to be halfway across the country by tomorrow morning. You're supposed to be at the village gate at 11.30, and it's now 10.45, so you're not late yet", Kotetsu responded.

"Go take a shower", Genma said.

"What if I'm on time?" Kakashi asked.

"Walk slowly if you really have to be late", Genma sighed.

"But hurry up, I need to leave at the same time so I can tell Tsunade-sama I sent you", Kotetsu added.

"Won't she wonder where I've been?" Kakashi asked.

"She'll be able to guess", Kotetsu commented. "And I don't know who you're going with, but it's another jounin, so it'll almost certainly be someone who knows your inability to be on time."

"Fine", Kakashi groaned, heading towards the bathroom.

It took just over half an hour for Kakashi to clean himself up and be ready to leave.

"Okay, I'm going", Kakashi said, heading through the bedroom to the window.

"I'll head to the tower, Tsunade-sama will meet you at the village gate", Kotetsu replied, leaving through the window first.

"Yeah, sure", Kakashi responded.

"You still thinking about what Iruka said?" Genma asked him.

"Yeah."

"Try talking to whoever you're on the mission with", Genma suggested.

"Maybe", Kakashi leered.

"Or just have sex with them", Genma said, grinning at Kakashi. He kissed Kakashi deeply, before the silver-haired man pulled up his mask and jumped through the window.

A few moments later, Genma heard the front door go:

"Tadaima!"

"Hey", Genma greeted Raido, as he entered the room.

"Hey, you and Kakashi have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, along with Kotetsu", Genma replied.

"Kotetsu?" Raido asked.

"Long story, come here and I'll explain, in detail, with a hands-on demonstration if you'd like?" Genma suggested.

At the village gates, Kakashi arrived at 11.40pm, having moved slowly to ensure he was late as always, even if only by ten minutes. He arrived to see Tsunade and the other jounin already waiting for him...

* * *

**Next Chapter - Kakashi goes on his mission with...**


End file.
